Due to maintenance cost a complete redesign of the electronics is underway. The interface circuitry is being reduced and a much simpler method of interfacing is being used. The PDP- 11/34 is replaced by an Intel 386 computer running at 20 MHz. The software is rewritten to implement all previous functionality plus new features.